10 Things I Dislike About Fanfiction: OHSHC
by daynebahday
Summary: My opinions. This is a story about Ouran fanfictions. Possibly a rant? A guide? A critique? Review? Definitely my take on them though.  Do I really need to tell you Read and Review? T for language. Nothing more.
1. Chapter One:D

**These are my opinions. I apologize if I offend any fellow writers. I am just very outspoken, as you might say.**

**Disclaimer- Ouran High School Host Club = NO.**

**_10 things I Dislike About Fanfiction: OHSHC_**

Number 10-

"Omg. Do you see how HUGE this is? Shit."

"That's what she said."

"Shut the fuck up, Megan!"

"Hey Riley. Wanna play a game?" The "interesting" twins locked their arms around Riley's neck/shoulders, with a devious, mischievous look in their eyes and smirk on their face.

"Let go of me." Riley tried to break away, but the twins had him soon in an arm lock.

"Mariah!" Said Mariah twitched and pushed her glasses up silently with two fingers. "Yes, Tamara?"

"Tell those twins to stop harassing Riley! Riley! Do you need any help? Let go of him, you devilish twins!"

A black haired little girl with huge, incredibly cute brown eyes stared up at her cousin. "Joanne?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Is this school going to be fun?"

".. I don't know."

All of them walked into the hallowed halls of the school, somewhat ready to face the world as it comes toward them.

Meet Catherin and Megan Brown. They are beautiful blonde haired girls with the deepest, natural hazel eyes. They are of American descent, and all the boys in their old school had gone gaga over them. They didn't seem to find the "one" because together, they shot those boys hearts down like a veteran soldier in the army shoots their target. Dead center. They seemed extremely close, mad close. They moved to Japan so their importing/exporting business could expand to "infinite possibilities," as their millionaire mom had put it. They desperately begged their mother to bring their friends. The twins wore her down. Now, their best friends were facing the whirlwind of changes surrounding them.

Riley Keagan. A normal, middle-class boy. He is a person who prefers casual clothes, wearing the Ouran uniform was a big step for him. His messy brown hair only complimented his amazing onyx eyes. He is discouraged that he had to quit his job to move to Japan, but he is planning to still work. He is in the twins' class, they are all freshmen. He is somewhat handsome, although, completely oblivious to the fact that his best friends have insane crushes on him. He is the understanding of the group.

Mariah Magcalas. The unsaid nerd of the group. She is usually seen with her laptop, which no one besides her is supposed to use. She usually carries around a notebook, writing who-knows-what in there. No one should touch her belongings without her permission. Unless they'd like to face the Wrath of Mariah. It was a trademark series of threatening words and actions. Her friends are somewhat afraid of her at times. Not a morning person, glasses wearing, and incredibly intelligent. Her jet black, shoulder-length hair is straight, and she has side bangs, covering her left eye, and glasses. This annoys her. She wants to change her hairstyle, soon.

Tamara Cam. She is the eccentric of the group. She has a definite crush on Riley, and makes it supremely obvious in her outlandish ways of trying to impress him. She gets jealous easily, especially when she sees the twins and Riley together. Mariah is Tamara's best friend, and the feeling is mutual. Her reddish hair is normal, but what stood out were her eyes. They were green, with specks of blue in them. Her eyes were quite a sight to be seen. She gets annoyed easily, often isolating herself in a corner until she snaps back to her senses. She is in the same class as Mariah. They are both sophomores.

Rose Augustin. She is short for her age, but her impeccable cuteness makes up for it. Her light brown hair and blue eyes certainly make her a prize. Some people even think that she's 7, not 17 and a junior in high school! She is a very well rounded girl. She likes playing sports and is excels at martial arts. She has a little friend named Shelly, a stuffed animal who happens to be a turtle. Go figure. Her cousin is Joanne, by their relatives' previous marriage.

Joanne Rivera. A very tall girl, has short black hair, with reddish highlights and chocolate colored eyes. She is very pretty, sometimes called the most beautiful out of all of her friends. Although, she doesn't see that because she is very quiet, somewhat shy. She watches over Rose, and they are as close as the twins are to each other.

They all argue about which room is their respective homerooms. Riley soon gets fed up, and opens a random door: Music Room 3. They are all greeted by magical flying rose petals, and 7 boys saying "Welcome."

"What the fuck?" Megan exclaims.

The Hitachiins' smirk- "An English speaker, huh? This will be interesting."

They all meet the Host Club and fun/hilarity ensues.

Chapter 3:

"So, let's all go on a date, everyone? A.. septuple date?" Riley says.

Everyone nods excitedly, with the exception of Mariah and Kyouya. They stared at their friends.

~ Yes. Sometimes, the story doesn't turn out to be funny at all. You can already tell who's going to end up with you. What fun is that in a story? I just had to make this story so UNBELIEVEABLY HORRIBLE. So cliche, and yes, I used the Host Club's personality so I can show my point. Seriously. Some stories are like this out there. This story is mine. :l

_#10-_

_Generally Bad OC's. (Original character)_

_Yes, I know that there are some OC's out there that are super special mega awesome. But honestly, most are exceptionally horrible. There are so many faults. I dislike when there are so many damn OC's, that you get confused with who's who. No one knows your characters immediately after the first story, if there's like 10 of them, with no thorough description or relation to the story. Dear Authors, it's true. You don't want to confuse your readers. That is a massive fail. It's usually better to stick with the original anime characters that everyone knows, loves, and hates!_

_Also, Mary-Sues. I know people don't try to make them like this, but they end up trying to make their characters perfect, beautiful, or super awesome cool people. No human is perfect, or impeccably cool all the time, so I consider your character unhuman. I'm sorry. I said it._

_Don't make your OC an hero/heroine then kick them out of the story in later chapters. If they're important, make them stay there. Even if they're completely horrible. Stick with your super special mega awesome OC-including story, or bad, horrible, sucky OC including one. Hey, you wrote it. That's your writing style._

_Remember people-_

_Even one bad OC can ruin a good story with a good plot, etc._

**Rant over. Weeeeee. I'm so outspoken. It's a mystery how I don't get criticized for it in school.**

**Review, because if you got this far, you must have been interested in it enough to read the entire thing. Am I right? So, yes. Review. Another one of my pet peeves are ghost reviewers. Just plain ew. Alright?**

***I'm not an author who leaves stories hanging for months. A week or so is my update intervals. **

**Fans? Flames? Constructive Criticism? Lay iht on me:D  
**

**Xoxo, ShadowNinjaAiko-chan .**

**Me be outs. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 xP

_**Chapter 2! Yeah, I'm motivated already. Thanks for reviewing! :D I've been getting flames recently about whether or not I'm really writing these stories. So, save your breath.. Everything I write in this is PURELY MINE. I wrote everything, I didn't steal it from anyone else and copied and pasted. That's just low. I'm not mad about the flames, I personally like them. It gives me chances to fix my work, and have a few laughs:D . It's hard to bring me down.  
**_

_**Disclaimer- OHSHC? Mine? You lying, dude.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Number 9:_**

Normally, an excerpt from a story would be written here, but I don't think I'd be able to get my point across with a story. But none the less, it still bothers me. A lot.

Let's have a little fan fiction lesson, reader. What exactly is a summary? Well, a summary, is a summary. Wow. Shocker. Anyway, it's supposed to attack, grab, attract the reader's attention! It's the starting point for your story! It's one of the most important elements! It's as important as the first and last chapter of a story, basically. Why? Simple.

People wouldn't read your story if you have a summary that sucks. Badly. You may have one of the most awesome stories out there, but no one would read it if it was shit. Sorry, it's a fact of life. I definitely know that somewhere out there, there are people like me, who can't stand bad summaries. Think about it. Maybe that's why your story isn't getting attention? I'm not calling anyone out, just trying to ease the annoyance of many fan fiction stories out there. You can think of this as a checkup for your stories. Healthy stories need checkups. Damn. I sound like a doctor.

**Anyway, here are some examples of stories with bad summaries with possibly good/bad plots:**

After receveing a Cristmas gift from Hikaru, Haruhi thinks of her life with Hikaru at this moment. She feels something diferent about him. What? Read 2 find out. T for language

_`Okay. Here we go. I think it's obvious. FIX YOUR SPELLING. I know you people are capable of it. If you're not, then you're too young or illiterate to be on this website. Okay? It annoys me. All this time you've seen your story, and you've never seen your mistake? I find that very hard to believe. Wake up, smell the damn coffee! Stop being lazy. If you had time to write a story, you have time to write it correctly, so you don't anger any potential readers that agree with this point. And I feel there are many that do agree with me. I'm juggling 3 stories, and I type correctly. You can write one at a time, and type incorrectly/sin a stupid way. How does that make you feel in comparison?_

What would've happened if Haruhi never joined the Host Club? How would the Host Club's relationship be affected? This is my first story, so it might suck! No flames plz.

_`Ahem. First, that sounds like a relatively good plot, if one author was good enough to pull it off. But who wants to read a story that you're shooting down instantly with a small speck of redemption? Oh, it might suck. At least be proud of your work. If you didn't like it, it wouldn't be up on fan fiction, now would it? And have some ounce of confidence in yourself. You should believe in yourself and have faith that people would read it. Don't think that you're will be an insta-fail. It has a possibility to be great! (If it isn't crap.) And another thing. You wrote it, you're criticizing it, you're flaming it somewhat. And then you write "No flames plz." No further comments._

The Hitachiin twins cause drama and stuff.

_`One sentence. One sentence? What the fuck? That is so vague. That's one thing wrong with summaries. It has to have the right balance. Not too vague, but not too specific that it gives away the entire plot of the story. What fun is reading a story when you already know what is going to happen? Anyway, yes. We all know they cause drama. Gee. What else? That's a well-thought out, eye-catching summary. Think about it. _

Little side note: A bad title is as bad as a bad summary. If it doesn't go along with the story, what kind of title is it. Also, making it in capital letters with different characters and shit around it, doesn't interfere with how much reviews/hits you get. It catches their attention, doesn't mean people will read it.

**#9:**  
**Horrible summaries.**

_Gee, I can't stand you, summaries! So many faults could go wrong. Some people are good at this. They can just sit for a minute, and think of an epic summary almost instantly. Some people can't summarize. They just can't naturally. I know some people in my school who can't write a summary to save their life if it depended on it. But if they want to be a kick-ass writer, then they have to improve their summarizing/overall writing skills. It pains me to see all these fails of a story. To summarize/conclude it, this is possibly one of the greatest downfalls of all around fan fiction that I have ever seen. Simple. Short. Good. Just like how a real summary should be. You are your own greatest enemy._

_Remember:_  
_Summaries = can determine whether your story is a fail or not. Extremely important. Don't take it for granted and be sloppy. You'll be sorry when you see your review count._

* * *

**And another chapter done! You people inspire me. Once again, read, and review. Love me, hate me, flame me. You'll be happy too. Good things come to those who wait? Wait. Wrong quote. That was a fail.**

**I'll most likely update on Friday-Sunday. And for my fellow authors/readers who agree with me, any stories that I should read/critique if it's yours or someone else's? Doubt anyone would want me to do that. And any good stories that don't suck, anyone? Suggestions for later chapters? Anything. :D**

**Another sidenote: Saw a story = 6 OC's; 5 chapters; 4 reviews; .COMMENTS.**

**ShadowNinjaAiko-chan approves this story;) !**


	3. Chapter 3 :O

_**Dear flamer- My amazing reviewers who never cease to make my day is laughing about your review, which defeats the entire purpose of it, so HAHA. So, flamers. I wouldn't try to flame me unless you want it to be the subject of a joke and having people go out of their way to find it and comment about how badly it is written. :l Just kidding.**_

_**Alert! 'Interesting' story ahead? . Suicide alert. :O**_

_**Disclaimer: Like I have enough power to own OHSHC. ._.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**10 Things I Hate About Fanfiction: OHSHC**

**Number 8:**

Host club activities was just about to begin.. again. Although, no one seemed to be in their assigned positions, ready to welcome any new or seasoned guests at the door. This was never an odd occurrence, usually, once the door creaked open a little bit, they all rushed to their positions, still looking as perfect as ever.

A certain tall, blond headed teen glanced at the clock tower outside frantically, desperately trying to get everyone in order and in positions. This teen, named Tamaki, always was a little afraid that a certain guest would pop in, feeling unwelcome by the members of the Host Club. Feeling so uncomfortable that you could cut the tension in there with a knife. Oh, how it pained his heart. He was meeting already reserved resistance from a few of his friends. He was said 'king" of the Host Club, because it was his whole idea in the first place.

Across the room, sitting at a table, was a teen with black hair, glasses, and a determined glare plastered on his face. He was staring at his laptop, completely consumed by what was on it. No one, not even his closest friends or family knew what was on it. He was often secretly the subject of some people's occasional conversation. The two mischievous little ones both agreed that the dark aura consumed boy had questionable things on his expensive Pineapple laptop. Yes, Kyouya was, and still is a questionable character. He is the vice president of the Host Club.

The noise coming from one table quickly drone out Tamaki's freak-gasm. A short, very cute blond boy was eating cake vigorously, squeezing in some words to his pink bunny friend seated on the table in front of them. It's not a strange thought when you possibly wonder how he could eat so much cake, and not get fat. Well, he is one of the best martial artists in Japan. "Honey" or "Hunni" was his nickname, almost everyone called him that. It was easier and more convenient to say Honey then "Mitsukuni Haninozuka." I'll use Honey for now. His pink bunny friend's name was "Usa-chan." His cousin was the only one in the Host Club who called him "Mitsukuni."

Sitting silently next to Honey, was his cousin. Takashi Morinozuka, or "Mori" as everyone called him, for the same reason Honey's name is, well, Honey. Likewise, Honey is the only one in the Host Club who called Morinozuka "Takashi." Mori was very tall, contradicting with Honey's short, boy-lolita type stature. He is possessive of Honey, and like a protective brother to him.

Haruhi Fujioka, the newest member of the Host club for a specific clause, was adjusting "his" coat for that day's cosplay. "His" short brown hair, big brown eyes, and gentle personality made him a hit in the Host Club. Well, the "he" was actually a she. The Host Club entertained girls, and Haruhi was forced to become a Host. So, she crossdressed as a boy. At that moment, two twins locked arms around her shoulders and crossed their legs. Haruhi sweat dropped.

Last, but not least, the Hitachiin twins. Their indescribable hair color that resembled somewhat orange-red ish, glinted in the light. Their amber eyes flickered mischievously, seeming to be trying to make Haruhi feel uncomfortable. Secretly, they were waiting for Tamaki to come interrupting and try to separate all of them.

Hikaru Hitachiin. This older, more mischievous twin was in love with Haruhi for a while. He was practically jumping in circles inside out of excitement, not because he had to pee or something like that. Why is he doing this, you may be asking yourself? After Host Club activities commenced, he was having dinner with Haruhi at his favorite restaurant. Life was good for Hikaru Hitachiin.

His younger brother, however, was at the opposite end of the spectrum. Kaoru Hitachiin, he also was in love with Ms. Fujioka. Alas, he decided to give her up for his brother a while ago. Kaoru valued his relationship with his brother more than anything else in the world. They were unbearably close, perhaps too close. Why? Over the years, Kaoru was sad to admit it, but he fell for his brother. Yes, fell. A romantic interest. When Hikaru told him that he and Haruhi were going on a 'date,' Kaoru couldn't help but feel sad inside. He has a reason to! It all spiraled downhill from that day.

A fake smile plastered on Kaoru's face, his brother and him set off to annoy Haruhi, so that none of the Hosts would suspect anything going on. A few minutes later, the Host Club was ready for business, everyone acting as they should be. Little did they know, gentle Kaoru was about to break.

A month later, Hikaru woke up, and glanced at the clock on his night table. 9:57 on a sunny Saturday morn. He yawned, rubbed his eyes, then groggily stumbled out of bed. He grabbed some clothes to change into, and walked to the bathroom. While he was in there, Kaoru jumped out of bed suddenly because he had heard Hikaru's ringtone blast and echo throughout their room.

Kaoru looked towards the bathroom, seems Hikaru was in the shower. Kaoru walked over towards his brother's phone, a picture of Haruhi and him glowed on the screen. Kaoru meekly answered the call.

"Hello?" Kaoru sleepily said.

"Hikaru? Good morning!" Haruhi cheerfully replied.

Kaoru scratched his head, and thought of his situation. He had just woken up, so his voice was a little deeper. Also, he was talking on the phone, sometimes people sounded different on the phone, right? Eh, he lied down on the bed, and in the process, accidentally hung up on Haruhi. Oops. He set the phone back on Hikaru's table.

"Hello? Hikaru? Are you still there? " Haruhi stared at her phone for a moment. "That was weird."

Hikaru walked out of the bathroom fully changed, showered, and clean. He grinned brightly.

"Hey Kaoru. Morning. I'm going to go hang out with Haruhi again." He grabbed his phone off his table, and set it in his pocket. "Just call if you need me." With one last happy look at his seemingly still tired brother, Hikaru walked out of the room. Kaoru walked towards him.

"Hikaru.. I love you."

Said Hikaru grinned. "Hah. I love you too, bro. I'll see you later. Around dinner time, alright?" He walked down the stairs, and outside the front door. Hikaru couldn't help but feel a little guilty for leaving Kaoru alone, but his thoughts were soon sidetracked by thoughts of Haruhi. Kaoru had been acting weird lately.

Kaoru stared at the door for a few seconds with a dejected look on his face, before slowly walking up the stairs again.

He wasn't tired anymore. That bored, dazed look in his eyes, and the wringing of his hands was because he was somewhat still sad over the HikaHaru situation. He was depressed, but never shown it. He always had a fake grin on his face, but as the days went on, he found it harder and harder to sustain it. He then spent the rest of the day in his room, staying alone and keeping to himself struggling with raging thoughts colliding in his mind. He was considering suicide one moment, the next moment yelling at himself for thinking such a thought. It was hard to deal with your close brother that you 'love' be so in love with one of your classmates. Life was cruel for the young Hitachiin.

He didn't know what else to do.

Hikaru's day was great, he was on Cloud 9. He was practically skipping down the hall and opened the door to him and his brother's room. He tried to, but it was locked for some reason. Luckily, Hikaru had a key. Him and Kaoru were the only ones with keys to their room. They didn't want anyone snooping through their stuff. Hikaru dismissed the thought, and wondered why the door was locked. He opened the door and strolled in.

Kaoru lied face down on their bed, wrists cut, and still bleeding profusely from his arms. The knife next to him seemed to be one used for cooking, and looked exceptionally sharp. The cuts looked somewhat fresh.

Hikaru ran over to the bed, his eyes threatening to overflow with tears. Kaoru's eyes were closed. Hikaru's desperate screams for Kaoru echoed throughout the entire mansion.

A little while later, after the police had came, and everything settled down, Hikaru looked at his night table, grieving. There lied a little notepad, littered with Kaoru's small, scrawled handwriting. Seemed like he was in a rush to write it. Hikaru read it for the 6th time, trying to hold his tears in.

_Dear Hikaru,_

_If you are reading this, I am no longer here anymore. I don't really have a lot to say to you, but I love you. I never had the courage to tell you. Not just as a brother, but more. I saw how happy you were with Haruhi, it was just too hard for me to take because we've been through so much together. Please do not be angry with me. _

_Please, tell everyone else not to blame themselves for my death, because I can think of some people who would. This was all my doing. I'm sorry these short last words are my last. But you can go live your life with Haruhi, without any more secret wishful looks from me. Goodbye brother._

_Love, Kaoru_

Hikaru sat on the bed staring at the letter in disbelief. Oh yes, he was blaming himself, and partially.. Haruhi.

Haruhi..

Haruhi…

The name resounded in his head. Since she was partially at fault for making Hikaru love her, Hikaru didn't want to date her anymore. You can probably tell Hikaru was having a hard time with the coping of his brother's early death. He wasn't thinking clearly, and he broke it off with Haruhi, much to her dismay. He knew drama would unfold, but he didn't care. All he wanted was his brother back.

A few days later, Hikaru was still having a hard time with his brother's death. He unearthed some pictures of the two of them with varying timelines. From birth, to adolescence, Hikaru reviewed them all. His room was in shambles, Hikaru not even caring to clean it. He didn't let anyone into his room, be it maids to clean, butlers to serve, etc. He turned depressed, and was going through a stage of continuous grieving. Hikaru went to the bathroom to splash some water in his face. He gasped as he stared in the shiny, reflective mirror image staring back at him. He saw Kaoru. An exact image of him, well yes. They were twins, right? Hikaru stood staring there at the mirror, breathing heavily. He had just realized something.

If he looked in the mirror, he could see Kaoru. His true love. Haruhi was nothing. Now, he, Kaoru was gone. Forever. All Hikaru could do was stare in the mirror, and stare at his 'brother,' his mind forever plaguing of what could've been.

`Whoa. I do not know where this came from. The letter probably sucked, and the story might've been deep and detailed, so maybe that was not such a bad story? With the exception of the plot.

~This story was mine, reader! 

_#10:_

_Cliché Plots_

_How many times have we seen a story with this kind of plot, or similar to it? TOO MANY. And it's so annoying. Not every variation of these stories are bad, it's just the plot is so overused. Also, like in my first chapter, that story I wrote was also a cliché plot, so a little note there. Sure, there are different outcomes, but the journey is the same. Same, same, same. I kind of think of this as plagiarizing the FIRST person who wrote fanfictions like this. Ugh, I don't know. I just thought of that, but that probably didn't make much sense. I am one author who likes original plots, ones that are super special mega awesome and one that people would recommend to other readers!_

_Anyway, in conclusion, _

_When writing a story, avoid cliché plots unless you are a good writer and believe you can step up to the challenge, and take out the cliché part of the plot out. Bear in mind, I know that that is a hard task. Good luck!_

_

* * *

_

_**Wow. That was the longest chapter I ever wrote! Well, it certainly feels like that. Whee.**_

_**I'm hoping to get to 50 reviews at least, but that probably won't happen. If it does… naaaah. I better not get my hopes up. A girl can dream!**_

_**I may not be able to update next week, what with the holiday and stuff. :O  
**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**ShaodwNinjaAiko-chan out.**_


	4. Chapter 4 :l

_**Okay, it was ALMOST 50 reviews. .  
**_

_**Whatever. As expected, I'm late with my update. I had to celebrate the holidays, which were spent having fun with my cousins! Well, anyway, next chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer- If you read this story, you'd know this whole anime is not mine. How many times do I have to say it?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**10 Things I Dislike About Fanfiction: OHSHC**

Hi! ShadowNinjaAiko-chan here with my friend/special guest, 'Incoherent Rambling!' We are here with the Ouran High School Host Club, giving some dares that our readers have sent in! Thank you readers! Remember to send those in!

Aiko- "First off, Incoherent Rambling, say hello."

Incoherant- "Yo."

Aiko- "Next, Host Club, get the fuck in here! Introduce yourselves!"

Honey- "You don't need to curse, Ai-chan."

Aiko- "Ergh, alright."

"Hello! I'm Tamaki! Allow me to be your prince." Tamaki looked around the room, eyes never staying on a specific feature for more than 2 seconds. Aiko had threatened to hurt him if he didn't bring the Host Club to feature in this.. activity. He crossed his legs.

"Ootori Kyouya. Pleasure to meet you." Kyouya said that through gritted teeth, and desperately tried to act excited, but to no avail. He didn't want to participate, but Tamaki dragged them along.

"Hitachiin Hikaru." Hikaru was sitting there, bored as hell. He took out his handheld game system from his pocket and turned it on. He exhaled in exasperation as he died in the game a few seconds later.

"Hitachiin Kaoru." Kaoru sat next to his brother, looking over his shoulder, and making remarks/laughing about his seemingly bad game-playing to the point in which Hikaru turned off his game in annoyance.

*smile* "Fujioka Haruhi." Haruhi stayed to herself, and merely glanced to the 2 hostesses for this activity.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Honey-sempai! If I'm older than you! *holds up bunny* And this is Usa-chan!" Honey made Usa-chan wave to everyone, then grinned to the 2 Hostesses, ready and excited to see what was going to happen. He didn't really know that much details as to why they all were there besides dares they'd have to do. Honey wasn't that worried. He knew he missed his cake though.

"…" Who knows exactly what Mori was thinking? He glanced at Honey, and then stared blankly at the wall adjacent to him.

Aiko- "And that silent person over there is Mori! Alright! Incoherent, why don't you read the first dare." *hand a paper over*

Incoherent- "Alright. 'I dare Kaoru to.. IS THAT EVEN LEGAL?"

Aiko- "Fine, fine, fine." *hands another paper after rolling her eyes*

Incoherent- "I dare Tamaki to kiss Incoherent Rambling… What? Aiko, this is your handwriting!"

Aiko- "Come on, we both know you love him." *pushes Incoherent closer to Tamaki*

*Tamaki kisses Incoherent for a few seconds, who walks towards Aiko in a daze*

Aiko- "Okay, Incoherent is not on the state of mind to continue, so I shall read the next dare." 'I dare Hikaru to roll around in a pool of breadcrumbs while Kaoru pours milk over him?" "Who thinks of these?"

Incoherent- "Our friend did, remember?"

Aiko- "Oh yeah, she's crazy."

Kaoru- *starts laughing* That should be fun!

*Hikaru is silent*

*Aiko drags in kiddie pool, pours 16 boxes of breadcrumbs in it, and hands Kaoru 2 gallons of milk* "Go crazy."

*Hikaru reluctantly steps into 'pool,' curls up in fetal position to fit, and rolls around much to his dismay*

*Kaoru opens a gallon, and starts pouring milk on him, laughing the entire time*

After a few minutes, Hikaru steps out of pool, looking angry. "Can I have a towel?"

Aiko- *snaps a few pictures* "Sure." *tosses him towel* I also captured the entire moment on tape.

"Ooh, milk! *grabs bottle, and drinks whatever milk is left in it*

*Everyone else stares at her* "What? I like milk."

Incoherent finally snaps back to senses- "And our last dare of the day is for everyone in the room to dance like maniacs!"

*Random club dance music plays, everyone randomly starts dancing*

"HEY! NO DIRTY DANCING, TWINS! GAH, STOP!"

_`This seemed short in my opinion, well, I think my point was made. I cut it short, if you could tell. This was basically, sort of a continuation of cliché plots. I mean, I see a lot of stories like this. If you ever read stories like this, you already see the resemblance/how predictable these are and if you like these, well, okay then. _

_`Once again, this story was mine. And 'Incoherent Rambling' really is my friend, she just doesn't write stories here. She reviews stories._

_#6:_

_Annoying self-insertions_

_Yeah, okay. We know you love the Hosts, and you want to meet them. So do most of us anime lovers. But stories like these SUCK in my opinion. Usually, these end up to be OOC, and horrible. These may be entertaining for some to read, but these test my patience. Wow. _

_Okay, so some host kisses you, and another gets jealous, and shit happens. Eventually, that certain host who you have a crush on end up together with you and HAPPILY EVER AFTER you two shall live. Whee. That's interesting. Reading an OOC story where one of your favorite anime characters end up with a random person in a ridiculous way by daring each other for different sexual/romantic liaisons. _

_These are predictable. Even though the dares vary between each take, if the genre is romantic/humor, there's a 80% chance that this story line would pop up, so BEWARE. I know some authors want to be different with these stories, but honestly, even I would get tempted inside to make the specific host end up with me. I mean, the Hosts are fucking hot for anime characters!_

_Again, not calling authors who wrote this out, just my criticism on these plots. If you're tempted to write a 'dare or dare' story, then be my guest. Just don't do annoying self-insertions, please. And including other people too? Only makes it even harder to understand because of contrasting personalities chapter to chapter. Well, it's confusing to me._

_

* * *

_

**Done. Wow. I feel like I've lost my knack, ya' get me?  
**

**Happy New Year! Hope you follow your New Year's Resolutions. One of which, mine is to influence Fanfiction in a positive way. Hopefully, I'm fulfilling that.**

**At least 50+ reviews this time? Make my year start off in an awesome way?  
**

**Xoxo,**

**ShadowNinjaAiko-chan **


	5. Chapter 5 :I

_**I'm baaaaack, baby! (Oh joy.) Yaaaay, 50+ reviews! Let's get to 100? :D**_

_** What? Anyway, these subjects are not in order of dislike factor. Heck, I'd make them all #1 or #2 if I could. **_

_**Thank you 50th reviewer, IluvZero and Pocky yum! You reviewed at the right time, I guess. So, this chapter is dedicated to you. I'm sorry if it sucks.**_

_**Thank you to all the other reviewers too. Mwahh. Lovelovelove, spread it!  
**_

_**Language issues, especially in this chapter. [Potty mouth.] **_

_**Disclaimer- No. No. No. No. No. Aww, pooh.**_

* * *

**10 Things I Dislike About Fanfiction: OHSHC**

Number 5:

_Also a recap chapter!_

This is a rare subject on which I can talk about on and on. Since we're halfway through, I might as well say it now. It's now or never, I guess.

**Dear flamers, **

Flames are good in a way. But unless you want to be regarded as stupid, I suggest in your flame that you do not include a medley of curses.

_"What kind of a damn story is this, you retard? You fucking suck, bitch! Stop writing and do us all a favor!"_

Ahem, lovely words, if I do say so myself. ^ But, I must say, that flame may hurt some people's feelings, but in reality, good, well thought-out flames may hurt the most at times. Confident people who love their story won't care about your dumb, not-rated-for-children review. They'll just laugh/brush it off.

However, authors must know the difference between flames and constructive criticism. Constructive criticism in a professional manner is good, and if the author agrees, should take it seriously. Some authors just can't tell.

Here is a test. Which one is the light flame?

A)

_I disagree with some other reviewers, and this story doesn't make any sense. The plot is overused, and I honestly don't like it. The OC is dreadfully horrible (A Mary-Sue at it's worst), and the whole story is a mega fail. You should fix your writing._

Or:

B)

_I disagree with some other reviewers, but maybe you should try to make the character less of a Mary-Sue. Having a love triangle between two or more hosts is cliché, but the character has potential to be a good OC. Maybe _ (insert character name here) could have some good in her/his life. She doesn't have to act all emotional all the time. The story isn't the best I read though of it's kind though._

Well, pretty much the same point, huh? I tried to make them distinguishable and sort of hard to figure out, but I'm hoping I didn't fail too much.

The correct answer was A.

(If you got it right, and see why, you can skip this explanation.)

As you can see, both reviews were both professionally written (kind of), and had clean language, but the difference was that A was saying how much the story stunk in his/her opinion. There was no constructive criticism. [Don't say that part about how the author should fix his/her writing. I'm talking about story sensitive issues.]

B offered constructive criticism, even suggestion a point on how to make the story better! It still expressed disappointment with the story, but didn't call the story a "mega fail."

**To whoever skipped- Hello, you can continue reading this now!**

Also, don't flame about the couple paring in the story. Seriously, I see authors put "Don't like, don't read' on their summaries. You don't like twincest? Don't read it and flame. You don't like TamaHaru? Don't read it, unless you're in the act of torturing yourself.

(Note: Not saying I hate TamaHaru. Just saying, if you don't like a story, don't read it unless you want to torture yourself.)

To authors out there experiencing the grief of dumb flames: **WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT THEM?** Let them flame, make them happy. They don't care, so you shouldn't either. You like your story, and that's all that matters. Don't fight it, go against it, call it out. You're proud of your story, perhaps others are too. The end. They reviewed at least, and you know what they think of your story!

Of course, we all don't like flames/flamers. But they are a normal occurrence, so might as well get used to them. Lovely readers out power them. Fighting.

To any flamer who is diabolically planning to flame mine or my lovely readers stories which I am sure are good/have potential- I can see you right now. Oh yes, feel uncomfortable.

_**RECAP:**_

-OC's can make or break a story. It can break even the best of plots. And the best of readers tempers.

-Summaries are as important as the story itself. Don't do sloppy work, and beginner mistakes.

-Cliché plots are ALWAYS a no-no. If you're a good writer, you have 2 options. Make a GOOD original plot, or miraculously take a cliché plot and make it very well written. I think that is an exceptionally hard task.

-Self-insertions are annoying. And confusing way too much of the time.

-Flamers and authors should not be in an all out indirect war all the time. Some flames make sense, some do not. Constructive criticism is something all authors should become accustomed to.

* * *

_**I just needed to get this out there. Not meant to directly insult people, please remember that. I had to do it sooner or later.**_

**100 reviews by the end of this? One of my New Year's resolutions! (Rest are on my profile, by the way. If anyone actually WANTS to know what a normal-ish nerd wants to accomplish.)**

**Anyone know what's the difference between Chapter 3 & the rest of the chapters? I JUST noticed this.  
**

**(Forgive me if I'm wrong. I often do dumb mistakes.)  
**

_**I don't really have any other note to put here so.. **_

_**Bye babes :D (Mad random)  
**_

_**ShadowNinjaAiko-chan xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6 :

**I made a tumblr. But, it's boring. LOL. I'm not going to advertise myself. Hah. It's mainly Korean people dominated. Gah, don't hate. But there's some other stuff there. **

**Disclaimer: asdfghjkl; Oh na na, what's my name? Not Bisco Hatori, that's for sure.**

* * *

**10 Things I Dislike About Fanfiction: OHSHC**

Number 4:

"Ah crap." Haruhi thought as she stepped cautiously through the school. She had been studying for exams earlier, well actually, sleeping in the library at 30 minute intervals. She woke at 11 PM, and strained her eyes to see through the hallways barely illuminated by subtle moonlight.

Throughout her journey through the deserted halls, she stepped cautiously down the stairs, hoping that she wouldn't fall in the dimly lit area. If she ever fell, who would hear her cries for help? While thinking of this, she slipped and fell. Great, She sat down right next to the staircase. She glanced down at her growling stomach as she trudged through the halls. She decided to fight against the bruise slowly becoming more noticeably on her stomach. It has been over 5 hours since she has eaten. Haruhi walked towards the door, but found that it was locked. She sighed dejectedly. She's stuck here for the night. She collapsed on the floor in pain.

After sitting down on the floor for what seemed like an hour, she silently a notebook, tore out a few pages, and leaned against the wall. Haruhi thought to herself. "If I'm stuck here, I might as well do something. I'm not tired enough to go back to sleep yet."

She looked at the paper in front of her and began to write everything about her day. How her sempais crazyness had affected her day. How Tamaki almost fainted because she was late for the Host Club activites one day because she was talking to her teacher about the upcoming exams. She needed to maintain her scholarship, and it wasn't helping that Tamaki has been pestering her for hours on end lecturing her about safety in the school. How the twins kept using her as their little toy. How Honey had been encouraging her to eat more cake. How Mori well.. cared for Honey. How Kyouya sat back, examining the profits as usual.

Even if she wasn't the best author in the world, somehow, writing became her comfort. Reading over the little entry she wrote all by herself, she felt at peace. As time went on, she found herself even more interested and intrigued by the words coming through her onto the paper. It was all too overwhelming for her thoughts to perceive all at once, so she let her pen dance across the paper, writing down whatever her mind -and heart- wanted to say for a long time.

Emotions come out so easily through paper for her. The only thing Haruhi could possibly worry about was that someone would read this entry and judge her. This is why she made a vow that night, to always make that littler book one of her highest priorities. She laughed at herself. Caring so much about this little book is silly. She hadn't kept any physical documentation of her feelings before.

It became an emotional roller coaster for her. She was now not only writing about her day, but her life. She began to cry as she wrote about her late mom, yet began to laugh whenever she thought about the Host Club's various activities. Certain parts made her feel different emotions. Haruhi felt incredibly moody during this phase.

Setting down the pen only when her hand began to cramp, she sat back and read her work. She sighed contently. The heaviness was outside of her heart, and she closed her eyes and relaxed. She crumpled the papers, and shoved it in her pocket, not very securely.. She checked the watch on her hand, and decided it was time to sleep.

She was violently awakened by the assembled Host Club once school started. She was bombarded with questions, and was being dragged away by the twins and Tamaki. Haruhi acted annoyed: She was actually happy that they're so concerned for her.

Honey and Mori stayed behind. Honey glanced around, and his eyes locked on crumpled papers on the floor. "Takashi! Look!" Honey ran over and picked up the papers. "Wow, someone wrote an essay. About the Host Club! .. I wonder why the paper is crumpled though." Honey tried to smooth out the crinkles in the papers. Mori looked silently over Honey's shoulder to see the papers. Honey and Mori proceeded to class while reading it. Honey was amazed. "Wow, Takashi! This guest wrote about our lives! It's like a little book! Let's show Tama-chan!"

Haruhi walked into the Host Club that day, to see Tamaki going around through all the guests holding the papers, asking who wrote it so that he could give them a proper thank you and show appreciation.

Haruhi smiled. Like she'd ever want to be known for writing that. After all, it seemed that they didn't look at the back of the papers. With those angrily inspired yet funny drawings she drew herself about the Host Club, she walked away towards the first guests she had for the day.

Every person has a good and a bad side. So why not write the good side on one side of a paper, and the bad side on the other side of the paper? People just need to learn to look on the other side.

(Note: I hope this made up for my absence. :/)

_#4: Unrealistic plots (unless it's a crack fic)_

_Did any of you catch this one? I tried to make it subtle. If you really examine this story, it doesn't make sense. I clouded it up with details, that probably didn't make you notice that:_

_Haruhi couldn't be locked in. There's a lock on one side of the door, and usually, the lock is on the inside. Also, wouldn't the librarian or supervisor of the library catch her sleeping? Someone should've seen her._

_How could she write in darkness? I said the school was barely lit. You can assume that when she fell, she wasn't able to go towards a light source to write. All she got to was the door._

_The next morning, only the Host Club would notice her? Not even teachers coming to school first thing in the morning? That's nice._

_This criticism may be easy or hard to catch, but it needs to make sense. Stories need to make sense, unless they're crack. Don't take writing as a joke. It's a valuable skill that it takes time and perseverance to get better at_.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE.**

**School and punshiment always got in my way. But I'm here now. Don't hate me. ;_;**

**Love,**

**ShadowNinjaAiko-chan**


End file.
